INUBLADE
by AuroraTwin
Summary: Crossover Inuyasha n Beyblade mix. mystic adventures across japan. Past and furtre join once again. No one knows if they can get back to their time. so sad.


Ewo its me again. heres an other story that ive been writing so it suck to.  
Max: enjoy anyway  
Rei: she dont own beyblade  
Kai:Thank god for that!  
Tamara: Shut up Kai! (thunp) oh dear  
Max: Dont worry  
Rei: no damage done  
Kai: Hmph

* * *

Shadow Sirens

"Tammy wake up please"

"Nah good dream me sleep"

"Tammy wake up Now or"

"Or what Rena?"

"You miss Maxie at the bey stadium"

"AM up am up am up" the long hair brunette pushed the dark haired girl over and jumped off the bed to get changed and came back to find the girl on the floor. "What you doing on the floor Rena, Reis not here" The brunette laughed.

"Very funny Tammy I would run if I were you"

"Runaway, Furrball on a rampage, run for your life's"

"TAMARA, RENA STOP BEING 7 YEAR OLDS"

"Yes almighty Raine" the two girls said in unison and laugh at what just happened

"TIME TO GO LADIES AND RAINE, OTHER WISE WELL BE LATE" yelled Paine from his car.

"WE'RE COMING," shouted Tamara " Lets go girls"

"Right behind ya Tammy"

"Hmph walk faster you fools"

(What a weird dream I had, I wonder what that giant fire cat and that strange looking kitsune had meant. Oh well time will soon tell) Tamara thought as she walks to the car.

As the three girls walked to the car, Paine was tying his long sliver hair back so that Rena and Tamara wouldn't get a mouth full of his hair. They where going to judge a tournament with the Bladebreakers. Raine wasn't looking forward to it though.

* * *

Bladebreakers minus Kai

"I dont think Kai will be at the tournament"

"What makes you say that Max" Said the raven haired boy

"I just have a very bad feeling and I really don't like it Rei"

"Come on you guys it's time to go" a blue haired teen said with a mouthful of food "I Got up early for once"

"Ok Tyson we're just coming down, It'll be alright Max" Rei gave Max a gentle hug since he didn't like seeing one of his team mates upset.

"I'll will be soon as we get to the tournament" Max laughed.

"Come on guys am hungry"

Max and Rei ran down stairs and passed Tyson on the way

"Thought you were hungry Tyson, Hurry you slow poke"

"Hmph"

The teens laughed at each other for a moment till Rei looked at his watched and they stumble into the Car. And they were off to the tournament to judge the up coming talent of the youngster.

* * *

Kagome and Bro

"Hurry up Souta, You'll be late for the spinning top thingy" Said Kagome who was standing at the front door.

"It's called a beyblade sis, and am just coming" Said Souta from the landing.

"Oh and raine is gonna be there souta" with that last word said by Kagome, Souta went a bright shade of red and ran to the car. (I knew that would work) Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walked to the car, got in and started the car engine. This was Soutas first big beyblade tournament and he wanted to meet the bladebreakers for a long time. Along with his crush (Raine).

10 minutes later

"We're here Souta" Kagome smiled

"Finally, Lets go I have to sign up" cheered a very happy little boy. "Hurry up sis"

"Am coming Souta, Look isn't that Tammy, HI TAMMY!" Kagome waved to a girl and started to run to towards her then wham.

"KAGOME YOUR HERE AND SOUTA TO YEAH!" Squealed Tamara as she hugs her cousins.

"Can you let go Tammy I can't breathe your holding us to tight"

"Sorry Souta I guess your here for the tournament then, good luck to ya".

Skip to the Final

"GO SOUTA, YOU CAN TAKE HER" yelled Kagome from her very uncomfortable sit.

Clash, Bang, Bing and Soutas blade was out of the beydish. His opponent won the match.

"Oh well maybe next time" Souta picked up his blade from the dish and shake the hands of the girl that beat him.

"Souta, Good match I almost lost," Cheered the girl

"Ok but next time I will win, Mimi" glared Souta

"Hay Souta well done"

"Thanks Tammy" Souta said as Tamara handed him his medal. "Maybe next time, Hey Raine"

"Hmph, here's the runner-up trophy. Now get going the match between Mimi and Reid is up now."

Raine said as she handed the trophy to him and scoffed of back to her sit.

"I'll go and get Kagome you can go and sit at ma seat ok Souta"

"Thanks Tammy"

Tamara ran off to get Kagome, while souta sat beside Raine and went a deep shade of red. Raine had smirked at what she had saw.

Mimi had lost her match between her and Rei but she was happy to of got this far.

* * *

ALL DONE

Kai: My god where am i  
Max: whats with the well  
Rei: I dont know  
Tamara: hehe find out soon

TA TA FOR NOW


End file.
